


Don't Leave Me

by Heliosthetroll



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Fan Characters, OCs - Freeform, SGRUB Fan Session, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliosthetroll/pseuds/Heliosthetroll
Summary: Jarvey cries over lost opportunities.





	Don't Leave Me

You and Helios were close as could be. Right? After all, you were moirails and you knew for a fact Helios didn’t tolerate unstable or unhealthy relationships so surely that means she’s happy with your moirailship. She has to be. She’s everything you have and all you really care about anymore. Sure you care about your own survival and your company had certainly been a big deal but truly? Down at your very core? All that mattered was Helios. You’d gladly give up both your life and your company for her.

These were the thoughts running through your, Jarvey Seapou, head as you sliced through the enemies of this game. Helios had been the only reason you had even played it. She had asked you too many times until you gave in and now you owed her your life even more than before because of it. Your company was gone now, blown to pieces along with the rest of your planet, but you, Helios, her matesprit Nezorn, Gavyin, Kweany, Wemova, and Anrboa survive. The creatures around a mix of so many things that you stopped caring or paying attention to what they are. You cut through them with your upgraded scythe with ease as you travel towards the next patch of unorganized mess your quest requires you sort through for your consorts for whatever reason. You hate the stupid like salamanders that run around your planet making a mess of the files in their desperate search for what they need leading to them losing even more things than before. Which means you have to reorganize everything and find what they need for them. You hate it. It’s busy work. It’s not important. None of the files they request you find nor their reasons for needing them are important. None of this should matter but because it’s your quest it suddenly does. 

You are just considering giving up on this for the thousandth time when your phone buzzes loudly in your suit pocket. You sigh and check who it could be. Strange. It’s Nezorn. He doesn’t talk to you all that often. You get the suspicion he doesn’t like you all that much but you have no proof for the claim as he’s polite towards you. 

[fabulousArtist started trolling seriousBusiness]

FA: Jarvey please say you’re not going to be a dick and ignore me  
FA: It’s really important  
FA: Please Jarvey it’s about Helios

You had been just about to put your phone away in annoyance at his insistant and unpausing messages that gave you no time to respond but the last sentence actually catches your attention almost instantly. Especially since Nezorn seems to have abandoned his quirk. Something is really really wrong. You message back, taking his lead and leaving your quirk behind. 

SB: What’s happening?  
SB: Where are you?  
SB: Is she ok?  
FA: Thank fuck Jarvey you need to get over here now we’re on her planet  
SB: I am on my way.

You rush through the enemies around you, not even killing many of them in favor of running past as you hurry back to your massive hive. From the moment you had arrived the hive had only required minor expansion in order to reach the first portal and then the one after that had led you to Nezorn and from Nezorn you had been able to reach Helios once his hive was built up properly which hadn’t taken too long at the rate you could gather grist. Easily you pass through the portals and rush to where Nezorn is instructing you to go. Past landmark after landmark you ran, not paying attention to anything happening around you in your rush to get to Helios.

You finally see the dot of jade in the distance that you know is Nezorn and speed up even further, tucking your phone away. But where’s Helios? This can’t have been a joke of some kind right? Black flirting maybe? You had thought Nezorn just disliked you but was it possible he was black for you? Unlikely but a possibility. 

Expect you reach him and he’s sobbing into his hands and… Bronze. His hands are bronze. His clothing is splashed with bronze. That’s her color. Her blood. He’s got her blood on his clothing. A lot of it. No. She can’t be hurt. She has to be ok. It’s your job to protect her she can’t be hurt you have to save her.

You don’t even stop to listen to what Nezorn has to say you just rush on past, scanning wildly for where that stupid jade blood could have left her. That stupid jade blood who had stolen your spot in her heart. Who was going to let her die. You couldn’t let her die.

You run over a hill at down in the valley of it is a small bronze covered body. She’s always been small but she’s curled into herself and she looks smaller than you’ve ever seen her look before. She looks so venerable and tiny and weak. Your instincts scream both for her to be culled, put out of her misery, for her weakness but also for you to help her. To save her. She is your moirail. Your flush crush. You have to help her. 

You run down the hill and fall to your knees at her side, weapon leaving your hands. There aren’t any monsters around now, Nezorn must’ve finished them off in a quadrant fueled rage, but who knows when they’ll come back. You don’t have much time. You have to help her. You have to save her. You have to.

You uncurl her gently, desperate to get a look at her injuries. She makes no sound and her skin is starting to get colder than any low blood’s skin should. She’s not breezing and when you feel for a pulse she has none. She’s got bronze blood dripping from her mouth and she has a massive cut on her cheek and a dark bruise over her eye. Her hoodie is ripped and torn badly and stained with her blood. Her staff, the one she never modified even when it became terribly weak against all the monsters that were showing up, with her ancestor’s name engraved in the handle is sitting on the ground beside her, snapped in half. That thing had meant everything to her and the only way she’d let it break is if she physically couldn’t stop it from happening. Her hoodie was comforting to her too so to find it torn like this... The only way it could be worse is if her ancestor's journal got destroyed too but you know that it’s tucked safely away in the violet blood level safe you gave her back when she’d first trusted you enough again to show it to you. It had been a long time into your moirailship at that point which showed you just how important it was to her. 

With the situation surveyed your blood pusher was increasingly getting heavier and heavier. She couldn’t die. She couldn’t. Why hadn’t you been here? You should’ve stayed with her. You shouldn't have left her alone especially not alone. It’s a miracle Nezorn found her before she had been cold for a long time. She can’t be dead though. She can’t. You need her. You need her so bad. She’s your everything, all you have left, all you ever had in the first place. 

You find tears streaming down your face before too long, violet washing away what bronze had yet to dry. You close your eyes tight as you hold her in your arms. Everything hurts and you aren’t even injured. It should be you dying not her. She deserves to live. She deserves to keep going. She deserves to have a life in the new world where she isn’t attacked on the daily and where she doesn’t have to be anxious and fearful at all times. She deserves to be happy and have her quadrants filled just the way she wants. She deserves to care for animals like she always yearned to after joining the game and used to back home. She deserves the best the multiverse can give her. She deserves to be happy and alive not sad and dead.

You press your head to her chest as you shake and sob, something you haven’t allowed yourself to do since you were first abandoned by Helios. Her body cools by the second and you know your cold body is helping but you can’t help it. You need to hold her. You need to have her in your arms one last time before you lose her forever. And there’s no more thing that you need to do. Another thing you never allowed yourself to do this time for fear of losing her in a much different and possibly even worse way than you are now.

“Please don’t leave me. Not again.” You murmur softly through tears before shifting to kiss her softly, pouring all your sweeps of secretly flushing for her into the contact. All the sweeps you settled for friends and then pale after that. The half a sweep you watched her fall for Nezorn. The half a sweep you helped her get the confidence to confess to him. The half a sweep that went down the drain as he confessed first anyway. The three months you watched as they did everything they could together despite living so far away from each other. The three months you fought back tears every time you thought of how much you yearned for her. The sweeps and sweeps of loneliness before she found you again and the sweeps and sweeps of trying and failing to forget her only to find her again and still miss her. And still wonder where she was. And still wish she’d come back to you.

Finally, you pull back, unable to bring yourself to continue as you sob. You stay there for a long time afterward, holding Helios’s dead body in your hands. Then you stand and start to walk back to her hive, carrying the corpse of your palemate in your arms along with the pieces of her broken staff. You would give her a proper burial in her garden where on Alternia she would’ve been buried along with every animal that didn’t end up making it even with her help. Her loving, caring, wonderful, never to be seen again help. 

Nezorn is long gone as you climb over the hill but you spot him through the window of Helios’s hive upstairs in her respite block, probably going through her things for the last time. Silently you place her body and staff down gently and grab a shovel from the closet just inside her hive before coming back out and digging out a hole. Just as you finish off the grave, placing the staff pieces in the dirt at the head of it as a marking, you hear a voice behind you that has you freezing still.

“Jarvey?”

It’s her.


End file.
